


For The First Time

by joshdunistherealest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drinking & Talking, Fluff, Loneliness, M/M, Relationship Issues, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshdunistherealest/pseuds/joshdunistherealest
Summary: Sometimes coping is easier when you have someone to cope with.





	

Tyler curled in on himself. The space beside him was empty again for the third night in a row. He had waited, and waited,  and waited but Josh never came back. 

He claimed he had something to do involving work. Which was absurd, given that they work together and if Josh had gotten called in he'd be called in too. 

For the past few days Josh would come back smelling of thick alcohol, but then leave again with the same excuse. 

A hollowness filled Tyler's chest, and he bunched up the covers on Josh's side, trying to feign the feeling of someone at his side. 

Reluctantly, he fell asleep with no goodnight kiss or Josh's loving arms tenderly curled around his waist.

* * *

 

Josh knew what he was doing was wrong.

He knew he should've been at home with Tyler rather than at a crowded, loud bar, drinking his thoughts away. 

It wasn't because he didn't love and care for Tyler, or that the cheap Jack Daniels he was chasing gave him some sort of kick. 

He was here because he didn't know what to do anymore. Spending so much time self-deprecating and not paying attention to his relationship, he didn't realize it slipping away into the cracks. 

Yet he's still here, letting alcohol burn his throat. 

"Another, please. " He calls to the bartender. A sweet girl in her mid twenties. 

She smiles at him, concern flickering in her blue eyes for a moment before she slides him another shot. "You feelin' okay, champ?"

"Yeah-" Josh clears his throat. "Yeah I'm good. "

"I'm a stranger, you don't have to lie to me sweetie. What's up?" She leans her arms on the countertop, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

Josh gives an irritated huff of laughter. "My relationship is going to shit, and I never stay home to fix it."

"Woof, that's rough. " She sighs, backing up a little bit. "Sadly, I know what you're going through, me and my girlfriend went through a pretty rough patch recently. "

"Mm." Josh hummed knowingly, downing the contents of his shot glass. 

"Yup, I was in your boat buddy. Drinking my problems away. " She sighs,  moving her brown hair over her shoulder. "And you know what I did?"

"What did you do?" Josh questioned, staring at the bottom of his shot glass. 

"I got up off my sorry ass, went home and got drunk with her instead." She tugs the shot glass out of his grip, putting it off to the side to be cleaned. "Sometimes coping is easier when you have someone to cope with. "

Josh laughs, tapping his fingers on the back of his bar stool. "Guess so. "

"I think you should too. Go get your boy." She grins ear to ear, her teeth white and pearly. 

Josh returns the grin for the probably thousandth time that night, pulling on his jacket and getting ready to leave. 

Just as he starts to walk away, he turns on his heel and faces the girl again. "Hey, how'd you know I was dating a dude?"

"I'm a fan of your band. " She winks. "Plus, you have a picture of him in your wallet. Saw it when you went to pay. "

"Oh, well, take care." Josh calls as he leaves, calling an Uber to take him home. 

* * *

 

Josh gets home about one in the morning, opening up the door quietly as to not wake Tyler. 

It was for nothing though, as Tyler quickly rounded the corner with the red comforter wrapped around his shoulders. "Josh?" 

"Hey,  baby. " Josh  walks up to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist. "My pretty boy. "

Tyler sighs, pouting and averting his gaze all he could. "Hi." 

Josh shuts his eyes, nuzzling his head in Tyler's neck with shame. "I know you're mad at me."

"Mad, is an understatement. Completely pissed is more like it. " Tyler grips his shirt,  kind of shoving at him but not with enough pressure to actually shove him off. 

"I'm sorry, I've been a total jerk." Josh peppers kisses up Tyler's neck, nipping at his jaw. "I left you all alone. "

Tyler melts, resting his hand on the back of Josh's head as he proceeded to mark up his neck. He gasps lightly, tilting his chin upwards. 

"I neglected you." Josh hums against his skin, sucking a dark mark into his neck. 

Tyler stiffens, tugging on his boyfriends hair. "E-easy, 'msensitive. " He chuckles, actually pushing him back this time. 

"Sorry. " Josh pulls back immediately, gazing lovingly at his pretty boy. "Can you forgive me? "

"Well..." Tyler feigns hesitation, biting his lip and swaying a little. 

Josh held his breath. 

"Okay. " Tyler nods,  dropping the comforter and practically hopping into his arms. 

Stumbling, he catches him, hoisting him up to wrap around his waist by his squishy thighs. 

"God, I love you. " 

* * *

 

"I swear to god I've never seen a middle aged man run that fast." Tyler cackles, cheeks a tipsy red as he finishes off the story he was telling. 

They'd spent the last few hours like that, it was four in the morning now. Both of them recalling sweet, and sometimes sad memories and itching to remind the other. 

Gripping a glass of red wine, Tyler sips from it, trying to stop laughing. 

"Remember the slushie incident in the bus?  Mark was so pissed. " Josh  shook his head, following suit with Tyler and sipping from his own wine glass.

"Oh my gosh, everything was sticky for weeks, we almost had to get the whole bus dry cleaned! " Tyler squealed, a hazy giggle escaping at the end of it. He really was a goofy drunk.  All smiles and happy tears. 

Josh sighed happily, content with staring at Tyler's happy expression. His dimples always poked their way out the side of his cheeks and in between his eyebrows when he knit them together in laughter. 

After catching Josh staring, Tyler bites his lip, hiding the bottom of his face behind his clear glass. "What's on your mind?"

"You." Josh purrs out. "Always you."

 

* * *

 

It's safe to say Josh carries Tyler to bed that night, bridal style in his arms. 

He lays him softly against the sheets and pulls the previously discarded comforter over him, crawling right under it with his boyfriend. 

Josh even loved thinking those words. His boyfriend. His soon-to-be fiance.

To love and to care for until the day he dies. 


End file.
